


Snuggle Weather

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: Carlos doesn’t do cold weather very well.Written for the Tarlos Valentine 2021Prompts:  baby please sharing is caring, blanket hogging and favourite outfit
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158065
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Snuggle Weather

TK is used to colder weather. Growing up in New York means that he’s had snow at Easter before, freezing winds and ice are normal in the winter. But Carlos is so not happy when the temperature drops even a few degrees below mild. He’s grumpy and whiny, like he’s personally offended by the weather. It’s so unusual to see, usually he’s self centred and calm and collected and so in control of everything and so TK just can’t help himself because a grumpy Carlos is so cute.

This night in particular is colder than most and they’ve both been working in the chilly air, so cold that TK can actually see his breath when he exhales. They’re finishing at a similar time and Carlos is picking him up from the station so they can go home and eat and sleep. When he gets into Carlos’ Camaro, waving to the rest of the 126 family as he shuts the door, it’s to almost tropical heat. Carlos has the fan turned up to its highest setting, it’s so humid and the heat is filling the entire car.

“Babe,” TK says in greeting. “It’s not that cold. Can I turn this down?”

The scowl and pout combination Carlos gives him is both the single most adorable thing TK thinks he’s ever seen and the funniest because his boyfriend may be a cop but he’s also just like a soft teddy bear.

“Don’t you dare,” he threatens. “Touch that dial and I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

TK laughs, shaking his head at the sheer absurdness of the situation. “My god, Carlos,” he wheezes, trying to hide the laughter that keeps bubbling out. 

Carlos just gives him the iciest look and ignores him for the rest of the journey home.

They get into the house and Carlos is still in a mood, leaving TK to go and switch the heating on full blast the minute they get inside. TK laughs out loud now, fondly, because he even adores Carlos when he’s grumpy and cold. He has an idea though to help. He wanders into their bedroom and finds what he’s looking for easily, returning to the kitchen to see Carlos making two mugs of hot chocolate, leaning against the heater whilst the water is boiling. He turns as TK comes close and his mouth drops open at the sight of what TK is holding. “What’s that for?”

“It’s your favourite outfit,” TK shrugs, holding out the soft yellow hoodie he knows Carlos loves. “Put it on and come and cuddle me in bed. It’ll make you feel warmer at least.”

Carlos' face changes, his eyes softening and his mouth twitching into a small smile. He reaches out for the hoodie, his fingers curling tightly into the fabric. TK can’t help but run a finger over his cheekbone, to the shell of his ear and into his hair, he is so gorgeous. “Ty,” he whispers, as TK pulls him closer. “I know I’m overreacting. You don’t have to.”

“Do you think cuddling with you is a hardship? Really?” TK asks and is rewarded by a proper laugh from Carlos and a lingering kiss, only interrupted by the kettle boiling.

Carlos pulls on the hoodie, keeping his hands in the sleeves and turning his face into the hood and inhaling, and if that doesn’t make TK’s heart expand, that his boyfriend takes comfort from his clothes, then nothing will. TK makes the hot chocolate and steers Carlos into the bedroom, leaving his boyfriend to get ready for bed whilst he makes a tour of the house collecting every single blanket he can get his hands on. Carlos is in bed already when he gets back, yellow hoodie still on and his eyes widen almost comically when he sees what TK is carrying.

“What are you doing?” he gasps, fingers briefly coming from out of the sleeves he’s pulled down before retreating into the warmth again.

TK rolls his eyes fondly as he dumps the pile of blankets onto the bed. “Thought someone looked cold,” he teases gently.

Carlos touches the blankets and then looks up at TK, his eyes large and so fond and his mouth slightly open. “You coming in too?” he asks, almost shyly. “I sort of think you’re better than blankets at keeping me warm.”

TK can’t resist Carlos at the best of times, let alone when he’s looking so soft and vulnerable and like TK is the best thing to have ever come into his life. He takes a second to shrug out of his clothes, down to his boxers and T-shirt, before climbing under the sheets and blankets and wrapping himself around Carlos.

Carlos huffs a little, pressing his admittedly cold nose into TK’s shoulder, snuffling as he pulls the blankets around them and buries as far into TK as he can. “Warm,” he murmurs under his breath, his lips catching on TK’s skin because he’s so close, his eyelashes fluttering against TK’s throat. 

TK smiles as he presses a kiss onto the top of Carlos’ head. This may not be the way he thought the evening would go, but if it means he gets to snuggle with his boyfriend then it’s a good night. Carlos’ breathing eventually evens out, into light snores still pressed into TK’s skin, but he doesn’t want to move him away. He’s so happy.

At least, until he wakes up. It’s the middle of the night, it’s dark in the room, Carlos is no longer wrapped around him and he’s cold. So cold. It takes him a few sleep addled moments to realise why - his so called boyfriend has rolled to one side of the bed, taking every single blanket with him. He’s snoring into his pillow, wrapped so 

tightly in the blankets and he looks so comfy and toasty and snuggly. TK slides his fingers over the bed and touches the back of his neck and he’s hot under his fingertips, a complete contrast to the teeth chattering freezing coldness that TK’s feeling. Without any further hesitation, he burrows closer.

Carlos, the little sod, throws an arm behind him and swats at TK as he tries to leech some warmth off the furnace in front of him. “You’re cold,” he says, half asleep, face smushed into his pillow and pulls the blankets even closer.

“Yeah,” TK says, trying to be blunt but failing miserably at the sight of the most adorable man in his bed, even if he has stolen every single piece of warmth in the house. “Because someone has hogged all the blankets. Come on, baby.” He can hear the whine in his voice and he feels the way Carlos flinches as he gets closer, cold body wrapping around warm, cold feet sliding in between Carlos’ knees.

Carlos huffs a little, “too cold,” he says again.

“Come on baby, please, sharing is caring!” TK whines again, but this time he lets his lips play over the bumps of Carlos’ spine, right at the top of his back, where he’s sensitive. Carlos shivers underneath his lips, whether that’s from how cold TK’s lips are or from the fact that he’s kissing his neck he can’t be sure.

But he does roll over, pulling the blankets over them both and worming his way into TK’s chest. “Only cos you’re cute,” he mumbles as his eyes close and he’s back asleep before TK can say or do anything else.

All he can do is laugh quietly, this time swaddling them both in the blankets and trapping Carlos underneath his body so he’ll have to physically force him off if he decides to move again. The overbearing warmth is worth the little discomfort it brings, because sleeping with a warm Carlos in his arms is more than compensation enough.


End file.
